Wicked
by teamtwihard
Summary: One shots inspired by the music of 'Wicked. First chapter inspired by 'What is this feeling'


**Hey so I had this idea whilst listening to the 'Wicked' soundtrack (which I may be seeing next year! Yay!) and after listening to some of them realised that they could be tied in with Twilight. I may continue this if I get enough hits and reviews. It isn't going to be following any plot and will probably just flit around random parts of the Twilight plot. So anyway this chapter is inspired by "What is this feeling?" and is around Lauren and Bella's attitude towards each other. So enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the Wicked songs... ahh the possibilities if I did though..**

_Bella singing _

**Lauren singing**

_**Both singing**_

and everyone else

Bella and Lauren took their seats at the opposite sides of the room. A substitute walked into the class room and began to speak

"Ok everyone. Today you will be writing letters to family members using the normal standards of which letters should be written in" The class sighed before getting out paper and pen and beginning to write. Lauren flipped her blonde hair over one shoulder and began to write, whilst speaking it out loud.  
><strong>"Dearest, darlingest momsie and popsicle"<strong> On the other side of the room Bella began to write as well  
><em>"My dear Mother"<em> They began to speak in unison whilst writing their letters  
>"There's been some confusion over rooming here at Forks"<p>

"_But of course I'll care for Charlie"_  
><strong>"But of course I'll rise above it"<strong>  
>Lauren and Bella continued to pen letters.<br>_**"for I know that's how you'd want me to respond,  
>yes, there's been some confusion for you<br>see my room mate is..."**_  
>Lauren looked across at Bella with a scorn on her face and looked her up and down<br>"**unusually and exceedingly peculiar and  
>altogether quite impossible to describe..." <strong>  
>Bella looked back at Lauren and rolled her eyes<br>"_Blonde" _  
>They looked at each other again and held gazes<br>**"What is this feeling so sudden and new?" **  
>"<em>I felt the moment I laid eyes on you" <em>  
><strong>"My pulse is rushing" <strong>  
><em>"My head is reeling" <em>  
><strong>"My face is flushing" <strong>

"_**what is this feeling fervid as a flame,  
>does it have a name, yeeesss,<br>loathing unadulterated loathing"  
><strong>_

Both girls stood up and looked at each other And began to take small steps towards each other  
>"<strong>for your face" <strong>  
>"<em>your voice" <em>  
>"<strong>Your clothing"<strong>

They began to sing again, circling each other whilst the whole class stared on

"_**lets just say I loathe it all.  
>Every little trait however small,<br>makes my very flesh begin to crawl, with simple utter loathing  
>theres a strange exilhiration in such total<br>detestation. It's so pure so strong  
>though i do admit it came on fast <strong>_  
><em><strong>still i do believe that it can last<br>and i will be loathing,  
>loathing you my whole life long"<strong>_

The girls in the class stood up and rushed to Laurens side and began to join in__

"Dear Lauren you are just too good  
>how do you stand it i dont think i could<br>she's a terror she's a tartar we dont mean to show a bias  
>but Lauren you're a martyr"<span>  
>Lauren smiled broadly at them all and continued<br>"**Well, these things are sent to try us." **

The girls turned and stared at Bella, disgust on their faces  
><span>Poor Lauren forced to reside<br>with someone so disgusticified  
>we just want to tell you we're all on your side!<br>we share your 

The girls began to sing all at once, voices mingling together.  
><span>Loathing,<span> _**What is this feeling so**_  
><span>unadulterated loathing<span> _**sudden and new felt the  
>for her face moment I laid eyes on<br>her voice you,my pulse is  
>her clothing rushing my head is<strong>_  
><span>lets just say<span> _**reeling**_  
><span>WE LOATHE IT ALL! <span>  
><em><strong>Oh what is this feeling? <strong>_  
><span>every little trait however <span>  
><span>small makes our very flesh <span>_**does it have a name **_  
><span>begin to crawl yes<span>, _**ahhhh **_  
><em><strong>Loathing<br>Loathing  
>There's a strange<br>exhiliration  
>Loathing<br>In such total  
>detestation<br>Loathing  
>It's so pure so strong<br>So strong **_

_**Though I do admit it came on fast  
>still I do believe that it can last and I will be<strong>_

The girls began to make their way back to their seat and sat down.  
><span>Loathing<span> _**Loathing for forever **_  
><span>Loathing<span> _**Loathing  
>truly deeply loathing<br>Loathing you you  
>my whole life long <strong>_  
><span>loathing, unadulterated loathing <span>

Bella sighed. Looks like she wouldn't fit in at Forks after all.

**Ok please review and let me know what you thought. Make it nice though. Don't like, Don't review. Thanks **

**xoxo**


End file.
